


Fire In Her

by starwarned



Series: Fictober 2020 [19]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2020, Friendship, M/M, Post-Watford (Simon Snow)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarned/pseuds/starwarned
Summary: Fictober Day 19prompt: "heroic grief" (Nikos Kazantzakis)Baz notes Penelope's obviously superior talent.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow
Series: Fictober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951321
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Fire In Her

**Author's Note:**

> preface: I did indeed write this on the 19th! I just have been out of service range for a few days so I'm posting it now!
> 
> prompt is from [this list](https://drawingdawnart.tumblr.com/post/629280324527013888/some-of-my-artists-friends-and-i-felt-like-we) on tumblr!

“ _ Simon _ !” Penny shouts. 

I’m far too preoccupied with catching Simon to get more than a quick glance at her, but that one look is enough to burn the image into my brain. 

Her hair is disheveled, her eyes are wide, and she’s clutching her ring to her chest, clasping her hands together like she’s trying to retain contact with her magic. Her expression is what strikes me the most. What I would have originally described as anger has now morphed into something terrifyingly calm. Gallant. Noble. She’s so sure of what she has to do. 

I’m not sure what she’s going to do next. 

Penelope Bunce is one of the most talented magic-wielders I’ve ever seen. Yes, Simon was the most powerful, but Penny’s use of the craft and awareness of spells is unmatched (even in myself). 

Simon’s not so powerful now. (He’s lying in my arms, completely incapacitated right now, if that wasn’t enough). But Penelope gets better with every single battle, every little inconvenience that she learns to bypass with magic. 

As I cradle Simon in my arms, his nose and lip bleeding and his wings bent at awkward angles underneath him, I look back up at Penelope. Only to find that she’s gone. 

On further inspection, I see that she’s started walking across the lawn towards the shimmering wall of magic that splits us from where Agatha is sprawled on the grass. 

We’re not sure what attacked us this time. I’d love to blame the Humdrum, but ever since we discovered that the Humdrum is actually  _ Simon  _ (or a version of Simon) and since Simon somehow gave up all his magic to destroy it, it’s not an entity we have to deal with any longer. Agatha had suddenly passed out and before we could rush over to her, the wall of magic shimmered into life and stopped us.

Simon, being the huge moron he is, took to the sky and figured he could fly  _ over  _ the magickal wall. Obviously, it didn’t work and the sound of him crashing into it and the clear crunch of bones is still ringing in my ears. I caught him, but he’s now passed out in my arms. 

Penelope has already tried several spells on the magickal wall but I watch as she steels herself and slowly spreads her arms. I can practically feel the magic radiating off of her. It’s breathtaking. 

She starts to cast a spell that I can’t hear and one that I don’t recognize. The wall shimmers and sputters. 

I watch in awe. Penelope Bunce, the wonder herself, takes down a magickal wall from an unidentified source. Alone. With the little magic that she hadn’t run down. I’m not so sure that the barrier is gone forever but Penelope drops her hands and runs to Agatha. She falls to her knees and even from this far away, I can see Agatha stir slightly at Penelope’s touch. She’s already casting spells on her, I’m sure. 

Speaking of. I should be doing the same thing for Simon. 

I cast the few mending spells I know and clean up the blood from his face. His leg looks twisted at an odd angle and I grimace as I mutter a spell under my breath and hold my wand above his thigh. He stirs a little and he’s breathing heavily out of his mouth so I at least know he’s alright. It’s his gallant stupidity that got him into this mess in the first place.

I stay there with Simon until Penelope has returned with Agatha draped over her. She’s supporting most of Agatha’s weight, but Agatha seems to be alright and attempting to help. Conscious, at least. Penelope is already spewing off ideas on where this could have come from, who has their targets set on us, how we can use this information to move forward, and demanding to know what spells I used on Simon. 

Penelope Bunce. 

The strongest magician I’ve ever seen. 

**Author's Note:**

> miss penelope bunce deserves everything good


End file.
